


Night Terrors

by skyteglad



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyteglad/pseuds/skyteglad





	Night Terrors

No, dammit, stop. It was this nightmare again, it was this goddamn nightmare, the little demon man doing his little devilish jig, his wicked snickers and giggles, and everything feeling so goddamn black all around Soul that it was near suffocating. Thick and viscous and filled with a feeling he wasn't unfamiliar with, but one that was the source of so much dread and agony, and he couldn't escape. He couldn't get out. It was too thick, it was too strong, it was going in his mouth and in his nose and in his ears and eyes - and all the while the demonic little imp sang his little evil jingle, over and over in a traumatic loop - **"Give in, Evans, it's time to accept who you are."**

Then it stopped, all at once, with Soul jolting forward, gasping for air and begging for his lungs to breathe in cold air and not warm, tarrish blood. His sight was foggy, everything blurred and dark and he thought that the dream was continuing, that he was stuck eternally in that loop of despair.

It was so dark, it was still so warm, but it wasn't all consuming, and what broke him from his gasping cries was the shifting around him, panicked bodies sitting up and wrapping their arms around him, whispering gentle reassurances. Maka pet her hand against his hair, trying to soothe him down as Kidd rubbed his back to let him know he was awake and safe.

After sputtering apologies and panic for a few moments more, Soul's sobs subsided in favor of burying his face against Maka's chest and gripping tightly to Kidd's hand, thankful that they were there, thankful to have been safe from that stupid goddamn nightmare. It took a few minutes of this, before Soul felt safe enough to lift his head, muttering soft apologies and murmured self-degrading comments, before the two around him lifted his cheek and gave him a simultaneous smooch, telling him one final time that everything was okay and that he was far from worthy of such self-doubt.

The trio shifted into bed once more, Kidd and Maka curling up to their partner and letting him rest a while before they got up. It'd be an early morning, but that was okay. They'd rather be together keeping each other safe than anything else.


End file.
